


Mighty Long Fall

by asakuracchi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, will add other tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Jinhwan wished that there could just be a fairy godmother (or godfather, really, Jinhwan’s not picky) who could conjure a heck ton of money in an instant.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mighty Long Fall

Jinhwan glanced at his watch. It’s already past ten minutes of the agreed upon time. If the guy still wouldn’t show up after the next five minutes, Jinhwan’s calling the deal off. He had a bakery shift in less than an hour and he needed to spare extra time to get there as it’s quite far from his current location.

Finally sipping his tea, Jinhwan checked his phone in case the guy messaged him about his delay. He found nothing. The only notification flashing on his phone was the email from the university that he needed to pay his tuition by no later than a week from now.

Jinhwan sighed.

* * *

It was not easy. Being so far away from his family for the first time in his life while also trying to fend for himself. His family was not the poorest in their country, but that doesn’t mean they could afford everything in this world. Things were getting a bit harder when his father came into retirement at the exact time Jinhwan rolling in his last year in college and his sister got fired from her job. So it left his mother being the sole pillar in their family in terms of financial.

Jinhwan was not the spoiled type. He had been juggling between college and part time jobs since his first year, because his parents were not exactly rich and could only afford sparing him certain amount of money that could barely cover his tuitions and not his living expenses. Jinhwan blamed no one for it, since he’s the one who wanted to go all the way from Jeju to Seoul. His parents warned him about their financial matter but Jinhwan was already determined so they just let him go, knowing nothing would stop Jinhwan when he decided on something.

This year, though. His parents made it clear that they couldn’t afford his tuition. So Jinhwan filled all his remaining free time in a day when he’s not in class to do as many part time jobs as he could do, but it was still not enough. He had been living off his jobs; the bakery shift provided him with breads that they couldn’t sell during the day so he could make it his breakfast and lunch and the afternoon restaurant shift meant dinner (also from leftovers).

It was not enough. After working like a mad man for two months, not only he still didn’t have enough money to pay his tuition, he reached his limit last week when he literally blacked out while working his bakery shift. It was a good thing he had a company who helped him, otherwise it could be dangerous.

That was when Jinhwan decided that he needed to take other job with less hours but better paying. Enormous paying, to be exact. Jinhwan didn’t want to apply for student loans since that would add years of suffering into his life. So he needed a job with less workhours but more paying.

Jinhwan wished that there could just be a fairy godmother (or godfather, really, Jinhwan’s not picky) who could just conjure a heck ton of money in an instant.

“Fairy godfather?” Junhoe, his classmate, scoffed when he mentioned that offhandedly. “In the modern society, we call them sugar daddies, my friend.”

He knew he was desperate when his brain didn’t even swat the idea away. Really, he just need them to pay his tuitions and he would literally do anything.

That brought him to this situation. He put his profile in a sugar baby site and in no later than one day, someone messaged him, saying he’s interested in meeting him. And thus began his waiting game.

Five minutes later, when Jinhwan grew slightly annoyed in the guy’s tardiness, someone came, and judging from how disheveled he looked, he probably just ran. The guy pulled the chair in front of Jinhwan and took a seat, while trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry. Forgot to charge my phone so I overslept,” he said in between his pants. Jinhwan just stared at him, quite surprised that he looked really young.

Not that Jinhwan preferred old dudes, really. He’d accept anyone who’s willing to pay his tuition. It’s not like Jinhwan is here for the fun. He just thought sugar daddies are usually guys in their forties.

The guy had a carefree vibe around him. It’s like he didn’t have a worry for any single thing in the world. He had an eyebrow piercing and his hair was dyed half in blond. Jinhwan was shaken from his trance when the guy called the waitress and ordered an iced latte. Jinhwan still didn’t say anything until the they gave the guy his order.

“So,” the guy sipped his drink, “Jinhwan, huh? Pretty name.” His lips quirked to a teasing smile.

Jinhwan shifted uncomfortably in his seat while clearing his throat.

“Yeah,” he managed to croak out. “And you are Mr....?”

The guy chuckled at the formal speech Jinhwan was using to him.

“It’s Jiwon. People call me Bobby. You can call me by both names, and please drop the Mister, it’s creeping me out.” Jinhwan just nodded along.

“Okay then, Jinhwan. Let’s get straight to business, shall we?” he leaned his face on his hand. Eyes observing Jinhwan carefully. “What’s your part of the deal?”

Jinhwan took a deep breath. This is it.

“I need you to cover my tuition and basic living expense. I will do anything in return. Except...” Jinhwan trailed off, biting his lip. “U-Um, except twisted things like BDSM or something along those lines,” he finished carefully. He didn’t want to be difficult to deal with, especially when he’s clearly the desperate one in this deal. He also didn’t want to commit to something he’s not willing to do.

Bobby laughed out loud when Jinhwan mentioned BDSM, earning them several looks from other customers at the cafe. It didn’t help Jinhwan who initially thought he seemed young, his laugh was just as child-like as his appearance. Jinhwan couldn’t help but being curious, but he tried to keep it for himself. He didn’t want to bother Bobby.

“Okay. First, how much does your tuition cost?” Bobby asked after his laughing fit subsided. Jinhwan slided him his phone, showing the previous email he received from the university.

“Hmm,” he hummed, clearly not bothered at all by the amount. “That can easily be fixed. But I gotta ask you something, though,” Bobby moved his gaze from Jinhwan’s phone to its owner.

Jinhwan gulped. “What?”

“You’re really on final year in college?” Bobby pointed on the email in his phone. Oh, that. Jinhwan nodded.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Holy shit.” Bobby’s reaction made him scared. Was Bobby gonna refuse because of that? Maybe he wanted a much younger partner? Like a high schooler? (Wait, that’s illegal, he thought) Or someone who had more time than a senior student who’s struggling to finish their thesis?

“You’re actually older than me!” he said, apparently surprised. “Heck, I thought you were a freshman. You really don’t look like your age. Which is a compliment, by the way, I’m sorry if you don’t like it.”

Jinhwan was surprised too. He thought Bobby looked young but didn’t really think that he might me younger than him.

“You’re a Hyung then! Should I call you Hyung?” Bobby asked, looked quite serious despite the teasing tone at the end.

“You don’t have to. It’s awkward anyway, since you’re the, uhm, daddy here,” Jinhwan visibly shuddered when he said that word. It’s succesfully made Bobby having another laughing fit.

“Oh my god, you’re hilarious. I’m gonna enjoy this.”

Jinhwan just smiled awkwardly. Bobby offered his hand later.

“So we reached a deal then?” Jinhwan took it.

“Yes. Deal.”

* * *

Thus begin Jinhwan’s freedom from overworking. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he had so much time after classes. Now he could do his assignments in library, instead of doing it in the back of restaurant while serving some last hour costumers. He could even take a nap now, something that he considered as luxury he couldn’t afford ever since he got into college. Oh, the joy Jinhwan felt.

If there’s one thing that bothered him, it’s actually the source of financial power that liberated Jinhwan from all the workhours. Bobby had not contacted him ever since their first meeting. The guy only transferred his tuition money and also a generous amount of what he called basic living expenses (clue, it’s almost five times than what Jinhwan considered as basic living expenses).

It’s not like Jinhwan craved for his attention, if anything he felt glad that at least he could get his life in order after clearing his financial related suffering. Jinhwan just felt wrong for not doing anything after Bobby helped him so much, but then again he was too awkward to contact Bobby first.

“Stop doing that.” Junhoe’s voice startled him.

“Doing what?” he asked, pretending he did not just space out. Junhoe scoffed. They were doing assignments at the library. The tall guy was seated in front of him, reading a book.

“Staring at your screen intensely.”

Jinhwan laughed awkwardly, finally closing his laptop. He’s done with his assignments for a while, so maybe humoring Junhoe could be fun.

“So remember that you suggested me a way to pay my tuition this year?”

Junhoe lifted his brow at the sudden question.

“Yeah? Getting a sugar daddy?” Jinhwan nodded, his fingers playing the loose strands on his sleeves.

“So I got one.”

Junhoe hummed at that, still fixing his eyes on the book he’s reading.

“And he hasn’t contacted me again after gave me the money. Should I be concerned?” At this, Junhoe finally closed his book and gave Jinhwan his full attention.

“Should _you_ be concerned?” Jinhwan nodded. “Why the hell would you be concerned? Isn’t it good that the guy’s not giving you anything to do other than spending his money?”

Jinhwan was quite taken aback.

“W-Well, that’s right. But should I not worry that I’m just spending his money without doing anything in return?” Junhoe rolled his eyes at his reasoning.

“If someone gives me a lot of money and told me I don’t have to do anything in return, I will literally do as they say,” Junhoe said. He leaned back on his chair and started reading his book again.

Jinhwas was just weighing his words when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It’s Bobby.


End file.
